The Unexpected Visit
by temptingareadaholic
Summary: MALEC! Magnus is thinking about the relationship between him and Alec when the person he least expected comes knocking on his front door.
1. Chapter 1

**Before you begin reading this, I would like to let you know that this is my first fanfiction ever. Let me know what you think. Don't be afraid to me mean, just if you do please provide some constructive criticism. Enjoy! (Hopefully) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. All rights go to Cassandra Clare**

Magnus woke to the sight of his absolutely gorgeous boyfriend, Alec; sunlight caressing his face. His features were peaceful, so different from the constant worried look he usually wore. For hours on end, Magnus could stare at the sleeping man. If only he could stare into those two beautiful oceans as well.

"_How did I get here?"_ Magnus thought. Ever since Will and the others he had sworn that he would stay away from shadowhunters. Mortals only brought pain. And ever since Camille he had sworn he would never fall in love again. Hearts were too easily broken and never easily repaired. But now, thinking back, he realized that he never truly loved Camille. Never did the flame inside his chest burn as brightly as it does now with the shadowhunter besides him.

Alec was different. He wasn't just some fling he could bury himself into to forget his pain. To be quite honest, Alec brought him quite a bit of that pain, which was completely and utterly worth it. He was bold and brave and wonderful, but he was also shy and self-conscious and protective. Sure there were some things wrong with him, but who cared? Right now Magnus didn't. Someday Alec would realize that he was never in love with Jace and someday he would tell the world who he truly loved, which hopefully would be Magnus Bane.

Magnus laid back surrounding himself with his thoughts about Alec. One thing was certain; he had managed to change the warlock. He could feel it inside of him. He wondered if anyone else saw it. He still wore his flamboyant clothes, showered himself in glitter, and drowned himself with bright colors. Looking around him he noted the canary yellow silk bed sheets.

"_Bed sheets,"_ Magnus smugly remembered the night before. It was a night to remember, but they all were, no matter how cheesy it sounded. Every time he was with Alec, his heart stuttered and he had this feeling that started in his chest and then just flowed through him. It was indescribable. It felt like…like a high, but just…different. Magnus never wanted to let that feeling go. And when he made love to Alec, it felt like nothing could touch him, well except for Alec of course.

The sharp sound of the buzzer brought him out of his reverie. Magnus grunted with a sigh of exasperation. Who could possibly be here now? At this time _and_ without an appointment? Whoever almost woke up his dear Alexander from his much-needed rest was in for it.

"**Who dares call on the High Warlock of Brooklyn,"** he bellowed. Did it sound kind of stupid? Yes. But Magnus was too annoyed to care. He heard Alec mumble beside him and move. Shit. Magnus, in his anger, had quickly forgotten that his poor Alec was sleeping.

"Maryse Lightwood," a voice called out. Fuck. Alec hadn't come out to his parents yet and here he was sleeping in Magnus's bed, naked. It was quite obvious what they were doing last night and just outside the apartment was his mother. Damn it.

Magnus quietly got up and snuck out of the room, slowly closing the door behind him. He padded over to the door and opened it.

"What do you want?" he moaned, trying to get rid of her with his utter rudeness. She could in no way step inside the apartment. If she were to discover Alec, then they were both screwed. Alec would never be the same around his parents again and their relationship would be as good as over. Even though Magnus prayed for Alec to announce his love for him, if he even did, he wasn't going to force him into it, especially like this.

"There's something wrong with my son, Alexander Gideon Lightwood (sorry I just love saying/typing his full name ). He's been acting different and I know he's been sneaking out. I just don't know where. I've tried to follow him, but somehow he always loses me," she replied. Never had Magnus loved Alec's dark clothing choice more.

"Your son is eighteen, Mrs. Lightwood" Magnus reminded her, for he sure knew it, "All this is completely normal. I see no reason for you to pursue this so called problem any further." Oh please, please just leave.

"You don't know me son like I do," Maryse hissed, little did she know that Magnus knew her son a lot better than she thought. "There is something that just isn't right and you will hear me out." And with that she stormed passed him and entered the apartment. Shit.

**So, what did you think? I know it was short and choppy, but I promised some people that I would publish it in a couple of days. I know I left you with a cliff hanger, let me know if you want me to continue. If not, then I guess our journey ends here. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. All rights go to Cassandra Clare.**

**Hi! I'm sorry it's been so long. I've had so much work this past week and I'm practically exhausted. Forgive me, please. Thank you to everyone who reviewed; I really appreciated it. This is the second chapter and I hope you like it. Please review when you've finished and enjoy the Malec!**

Before Maryse could get any farther, Magnus grabbed her wrist in desperation. What if she just walked ahead and chose the wrong room for their little meeting. He normally met clients in the living room, but everything was so messed up from the party he held last night that it was impossible to tell which room was which. It wouldn't have been hard for her to just stumble into the bedroom

"How dare you!" She shrieked, looking disgusted at the thought of a downworlder touching her. He wondered what she thought of a downworlder touching her son.

"I'm sorry," he sarcastically replied, "It's not like you're the one who walked into _my_ apartment uninvited or anything." His anger flared, but then melted away when he remembered that she was only he because she was concerned for her son, the man Magnus loved.

"I need you to hear me out. I have plenty of money to pay you, if that's what you're worried about. Frankly, I don't see how I need much more to convince you to help me with my problem," the shadowhunter snapped. It wasn't hard to tell where Alec got his stubbornness from. One could go on and on about how stubborn he could get.

"Mrs. Lightwood, my time is valuable and could be better spent on other jobs that are a lot more important than some troubled teen trying to clear his head by getting away from his family," he not so politely pointed out. That was one way of looking at it. Alec was certainly clearing his head, but not in the way she would imagine it and until he was ready, she would never imagine it like it was.

"But he isn't just sneaking out!" she cried, "He's been acting weird. I know it's awful to say, but he's been slightly more happy and calm. It isn't normal for him. Normally he's brooding, anxious, and quite sullen." Magnus felt himself jolt. He had no idea he changed Alec as much as Alec had changed him. It warmed him up inside to learn this new piece of knowledge and he had to try very hard not to start smiling like an idiot in front of Maryse.

"Alright, I'll help you, but only because I don't have plans for today," he lied, "Do not expect this to be a long-term job." Her desperation was clear and if he didn't help her someone else would, someone who didn't give a shit about whether Alec was pushed out of the closet or not.

"Thank you," she sighed, happy that she had broken through his resolve, or at least thought she did.

Magnus led her to the living room, hoping Alec was still asleep and didn't accidently waltz into the room where his mother was. He needed some excuse to go to the bedroom so he could warn him. It would be weird if he just left her and walked into the bedroom and worse, she may follow him. Looking down, Magnus realized that he wasn't dressed yet. Well that was an easy fix.

"Excuse me, Maryse, while I go and make myself decent," he called, already on his way toward his room. He could barely contain himself. He wanted to run to the room so he could make sure Alec didn't come out. He could barely think of what would happen if he did. It hurt Magnus so much not to be acknowledged by Alec's family as his lover, but he was worth the pain. The warlock would do anything for him and would never let him down. When Alec was in pain, it only made Magnus' worse.

When he finally reached the door, he grasped the knob and turned. He opened the door just wide enough for himself to slip through and quickly shut it behind him. Alec was lying exactly where he left him. Magnus was sad to know that soon those peaceful features would be turned into panic when he woke him and told him what had happened.

"Alec, darling," he whispered, shaking his shoulder. The shadowhunter murmured something unintelligible and turned on his side, clearly not wanting to be woken up. Magnus continued to shake him, hoping to make as little noise as possible. When that didn't work, Magnus climbed on top of him, straddling him, he set his mouth on his. Alec moaned beneath him and flicked his tongue across Magnus' lower lip, asking for entrance. Willingly, he deepened the kiss and soon their tongues were battling for dominance. He quickly beat the sleepy shadowhunter and lost himself in the kiss before he remembered why he had come here in the first place.

"Alexander, your mother is here," he announced. There was easy way to tell him this, so he might as well just tell him straight up.

"What?" Alec whisper screamed, sitting up so quickly that he almost knocked Magnus off of him. Fear burned in his eyes at the thought of being discovered. Alec never knew how much this crushed Magnus inside. Beneath his Façade was a fragile man who had been hurt too many times.

"Your mother is here and she will not leave until I help her," he explained.

"It's fine…um…I'll just hide in here while you help her and when she leaves it'll all be fine. But she can't come in here or…," he trailed off. Realization dawned on him. "Why is she here anyways?"

"According to her, you've been acting very suspicious lately and she wants to know why, the average worried mother," Magnus informed Alec.

"What are we going to do?" questioned Alec. Their problem briefly fell from Magnus' mind when the word "we" slipped from Alec's mouth.

"I can't just send her away because she'll go to someone else. If I truly help her, she'll find out about us. I'm going to have to lead her on some wild goose chase, but also convince her that I solved her problem at the same time," he rambled, moaning inwardly at the intricate planning that this would take. There was such an _easy_ solution to this, but Alec would never consider it.

"Okay," was all he said.

"Alexander, can't you hear me screaming? Don't you see how much you hurt me? You unknowingly rip out my heart repeatedly. I love you so much, but you don't love me enough to tell your family about me, or even your closest friends. Am I not important enough?" He thought.

**And that concludes chapter 2. Please tell me what you think and give me any suggestions you may have. I'm thinking for the next chapter I should tell the events that happened so far from Alec's point of view. I feel like I've made him look like the bad guy and I want you to see what he's been thinking. Let me know if you like this idea. I'm not sure when I'll be able to post the next chapter. Next weekend I'm leaving for a winter retreat with my church and we aren't allowed to be on electronics such as computers and phone. I might just die. Hopefully I can get it to you earlier in the week. Keep reviewing! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of this. These beautiful characters belong to Cassandra Clare.**

**I'm so sorry! It's been so long that I've posted anything. I just wasn't in the mood to write. Please don't hate me. This is the same as the last chapter except it's Alec's POV. I hope you enjoy it. I'll try to write more often.**

In the distance Alec could hear someone whispering his name. He followed the voice to the brink of consciousness. Oh, how it was an impossible decision to make. He could either wake up and wrap himself in the presence of the magnificent Magnus Bane or he could fall back into the tendrils of sleep. Exhaustion was creeping through him. As much as he wanted to spend time with Magnus, his lack of energy would limit the list of…um… _things _they could do.

He turned to his side and mumbled about being too tired. It didn't work. Magnus continued to shake him while he continued not to respond. Eventually he stopped and Alec thought he had won. All of a sudden, he felt a weight on top of him and Magnus' lips met his. His response was immediate. A moan escaped him and the feeling of want spread through his body. He slid his tongue across his boyfriend's lower lip, begging for entrance. Magnus obliged opening his mouth. Alec slipped his tongue in and began the battle for dominance.

It was quickly over, Magnus being the winner, not that Alec minded. He sank into the oblivion that was Magnus. The feel of him, the scent, the flavor of his mouth, but then Magnus removed himself from Alec.

Before he could pull him back Magnus gasped, "Alexander, your mother is here." No. It wasn't possible. He hadn't told anyone about his relationship with Magnus, not even Isabelle, although she probably knew about it anyway.

"What?" Alec whispered, barely able to keep himself from screaming it. It was his worst nightmares come alive. His parent would disown him and the Clave would find out, taking away the most important thing to him, well almost most important. He wouldn't be a shadowhunter anymore and he wouldn't be able to see Jace, Izzy, and Max.

"Your mother is here and she will not leave until I help her," explained Magnus. Relief washed over him. She'll be gone soon and never know her soon lay feet away in the warlock's bed. Alec saw a tinge of sadness in Magnus' eye. That second of relief was instantly replaced with guilt as Alec realized the pain he was causing him. He hated himself, he hated himself every time he made Magnus suffer, but the thought of coming out was too much. It pushed him deeper into the closet as Magnus did everything he could to pull him out.

"It's fine…um…I'll just hide in here while you help her and when she leaves it'll all be fine. But she can't come in here or…," he babbled, realization dawning on him. Nothing was happening in their world that would require the need of a warlock as talented and powerful as Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn. What if she knows?

"Why is she here anyways?" he choked out, fearing the answer. Everything would be over. He thought back to the beautiful haze of last night, staring into those brilliant gold-green eyes and running his hands over the smooth surface of his stomach. His fingers would linger over that tiny spot where his belly button was supposed to be. He was consumed in this burning passion, desire, and this powerful feeling in his chest he couldn't quite give a name too. What if he lost this as well?

"According to her, you've been acting very suspicious lately and she wants to know why, the average worried mother," he told him. Alec didn't know if he should be relieved or frightened. She didn't know…yet.

"What are we going to do?" Alec exhaled, noticing a flicker of light in Magnus' eye. He yearn to be in Magnus' arms, to be comforted by his soothing voice; but he didn't deserve this from Magnus, not after all the shit he's put him through. It was amazing Magnus was still with him, amazing he had any feelings for Alec at all, cared for him. Alexander loved…loved?...yes, loved him for it.

"I can't just send her away because she'll go to someone else. If I truly help her, she'll find out about us. I'm going to have to lead her on some wild goose chase, but also convince her that I solved her problem at the same time," Magnus sighed. Alec could hear the disappointment in his voice. Sorrow engulfed him.

"Okay," was all he could say.

"Magnus, can't you understand what it is like for me? I don't want to live a lie anymore, but I have to. I love you, there is no denying that, but I can't tell my parents about us. I can't let the world know about us. I'm sorry. Can't you tell how sorry I am? Can't you tell how much I'm trying? Can you forgive me?

**What did you think? Did you hate it? Did you like it? Let me know and review it please! Mt writing will only get better if people tell me what's wrong with it. Next chapter will be coming soon...hopefully.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. All rights to Cassandra Clare**

**Hi everyone! I'm sorry it's been so long :( A little distracted with school and my ever growing obsession with Tumblr. Anyways, I hope you enjoy and I hope I write quicker!**

Magnus stepped out of the bedroom and began making his way toward Maryse. He was wearing hastily thrown on clothes and trying to quickly straighten out his appearance in the short walk from the bedroom to the living room. He need more time to formulate a plan and put it to action, so for now all he could do was try to side step her and hopefully make he leave for the time being.

"Took you long enough," Maryse sneered, her mean demeanor hiding just how worried she was. Alexander had never acted like this before. What could he possibly be getting into?

"There's no need to be rude. After all, I'm here to help," he finished with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. At first it had amazed him how shadowhunters could come and ask for his help, but still treat him like the dirt on their shoes. Now he had gotten use to it. Alexander had always treated him differently, treated him like a person. An image of another blue-eyed nephilim who had done the same entered his mind, but he quickly pushed the painful memory away.

"Those clothes look like something Alexander would wear," she remarked sadly, thinking about her son. Magnus looked down in horror to find that in his rush he had put on the black shirt Alec was wearing earlier.

"I wouldn't now," he sputtered quickly, hoping to turn her attention away.

"Now as I said before, he's been acting strange lately. Whenever I see him, he's constantly smiling and it looks like he's walking on clouds," she explained, thankfully thinking no more of the shirt.

"So you came to me because you're worried that your son is happy?" questioned Magnus, not quite seeing how Maryse saw this as a problem.

"I'm worried because I don't know what's making him happy and I don't know whether is good or bad. I just want to know if he's safe." Her voice cracked. This had clearly been eating her up lately. Magnus felt a stab of pity in his heart. She obviously loved her son very much and it must have taken a lot of courage to come down here and admit to someone that something might be wrong with him. If only Magnus could tell her what was going on.

"I'll look into it," his voice softened, "I highly doubt he's doing something irresponsible. He didn't seem like the type when they came over to question me about Clary."

"Thank you," she uttered, a small sense of relief filled her. Soon she would have one less thing to worry about.

"You should go home now; there isn't much I can do at the moment. I will notify you when I know more," he told her, now guiding her to the door. When the door was finally closed he let go of a breath he didn't even know he was holding in. His heart began to slow down and he felt his body relax.

The bedroom door squeaked as Alec opened it, now coming into the living room. A look of worry tainted his gorgeous blue eyes. Magnus would do anything to make that go away.

"So, what do we do now?" inquired Alec, his voice soft and smooth.

"Honestly, I don't know yet," replied Magnus. When the Alec's eyes widened in fear he quickly added, "But I do know it's possible, we just need a little help. Call your sister Alec. We're going to need her." Isabelle had known about Magnus and Alec for quite a bit, so Alec hopefully wouldn't mind going to her right now.

Magnus walked over to Alec and wrapped his arms around him, bringing him in for tight embrace. He kissed his forehead and whispered, "It's alright, we'll fix this." If only there was nothing to fix.

A couple of minute later, Alec called Isabelle and the sat their waiting for her arrival. Soon, the doorbell rang, startling them. Magnus slowly walked to the door, giving Alec a chance to back to the room in case Maryse had returned. To his relief, Isabelle stood outside waiting for him.

"You needed my help?" Isabelle said, walking past him and into the apartments. Seriously, what was with the Lightwood women walking in uninvited?

**I hope that made up for being away. Anyone want to take a guess to how they might fix this? If it's really good I might use it because I only have a loose idea. Please review and tell me if you like it or not. I would love your impute. Thanks for reading :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone,**

**I've been having some writer's block recently, so that's why I haven't been updating or posting anything. If anyone has and ideas or opinions on where this story should go, please send them. I have some ideas, but they aren't very good. I want to know what you think. Sorry:(**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! I'm so so so sorry that I haven't updated in a while. Between the writer's block and the stress of school and finals, I haven't really been paying attention to this story. For those of you who were with me since the first chapter, you're amazing and I love you. I'll try to update more quickly from now own and eventually finish this story, but that depends on which direction it takes. Again, I'm really sorry. Please enjoy the continuation of this fic.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments nor it's perfect characters. They belong to the amazing and talented Cassandra Clare**

"Alec," called Isabelle, who had raced over when she received his call. She heard the creak of the bedroom door and then saw as her brother walked into the room, his tense look loosening up a bit. Worry still clung onto him. It's presence so strong that as soon as she laid eyes upon him, Isabelle ran to Alec and tightly embraced him.

"Hey, Iz," greeted Alec quietly, returning the hug. Magnus watch the two siblings from afar, his heart hung heavy. Alec went through so much trouble to hide their relationship, as if loving Magnus was so bad. Although, "love" might be too strong of a term for Alec. To Magnus, it seemed that he was always the last thought on his mind, not important enough.

"What's wrong, Alec? What happen?" questioned Isabelle. Alec didn't want to explain the situation on the phone, which had left her in a very nervous state during the entirety of her journey. Alec quickly jumped into the shocking visit of their mother and her snooping into his private life. He left out some little details here and there that were a just a tad bit compromising, hoping Isabelle wouldn't notice the blush that began to color his cheeks at the very thought. Of course, being Izzy, she noticed.

"Alec is there something you're not telling me?" asked Isabelle, a slow smirk spreading across her face. She already had a pretty clear idea of just what Alec was too embarrassed to say or even think, but that didn't stop her from making it worse for him. They both heard Magnus chuckle in the background, reminding them of his presence.

"Nothing you need to know," he responded, walking over to Magnus and taking his hand, "will you help us?"

"Why don't you just tell her the truth," she sighed. Keeping his secret when he was still just pining over Jace was fine, but now he had chosen to enter a relationship. Not only was he still hurting himself, but he was also hurting Magnus. As bitter as he could be sometimes, he didn't deserve this. No one deserved this.

"Izzy, you know I can't" he moaned. Alec felt as if there were to great forces pushing him from opposite directions. Only they weren't pushing against each other, but with each other. The two people he trusted with his secret, Clary didn't exactly count, were pushing him toward the one thing he could afford: to be exposed.

"Why not, Alexander?" she exclaimed. She only ever used his full name when she was upset with him.

"What do you think she'll think about me? I won't be her son anymore. It will pass onto the clave. They'll strip me of my marks and I'll no longer be a servant of the Angel. By the Angel, Izzy! Can't you see?" he yelled. Each word hit Magnus like a bullet, ripping through his flesh, making sure a scar would remain there in its place. How could he be so stupid to fall in love with someone he could never fully be with?

"She's our mother, Alec!" she shouted angrily, "How could you think that? She'll always love you, no matter what!" At this, Alec turned on his heels and stormed off, slamming the apartment door behind him. Fuming, Isabelle made her way over to the couch and plopped down. She put her head in her hands and shrieked in exasperation.

"You're getting quite upset over a problem that doesn't directly affect you," remarked Magnus, taking a seat across from her. His face was just a shell, giving away no emotion.

"He's my brother! Of course this affects me!" she replied, slightly insulting by the insinuation.

"Blood doesn't mean anything, Isabelle," he began, but was quickly interrupted by her.

"No it doesn't, but I love him and I would do anything for him. That includes trying to get through that thick skull of his and talk sense into him!" She glared at him for some time before continuing, "you don't exactly seem to be fairing well from this either."

"There's no need to get into that," he snapped, "this problem is about Alexander, not me." Isabelle wasn't so easily convinced. It was obvious just how much Alec was hurting him. Be he was too caught up in himself to realize it.

"Yes, Magnus, yes there is," she snapped back, "Who else are you going to talk to about it? It's not like Alec is really there for you right now." Her face softened as a look of pure despair crossed over Magnus's face. She reached out her hand and grasped his, willing him to speak.

"Fine, it hurts. It hurts like hell! But it's not like I can do much about it. He doesn't want anyone to know and I'll respect that. "he revealed, but Isabelle's face told that she knew there was more to it. "Do you want to know what I really think? I think this won't last long. Why should I waste my time on someone who refuses to love me back?"

"Love?" noticed Isabelle, catching that tiny word that accidently slipped off of Magnus's tongue. His cheeks turned an uncharacteristic shade of red.

"Why am I telling you this anyway," he sneered, letting the bitterness rise up, "why do you even care?" Through hundreds of years of love and loss, Magnus had never quite felt like this before, as if the one loss would be the undoing of it all, the final straw.

"Because you're important to him. Therefore, you're important to me." Was all she said.

**I hope that made up for my long absence. I should be posting again very soon. I just got back into writing again and I'm trying to make it a daily thing. The next chapter will be from Alec's POV after he left the apartment. From there I can either keep it along with the story and have the reveal be in accords hall or if you want I can go off book. I'll have to go back and see if I gave any indication of where in the story this is taking place. Tell me what you want. Trust me I'll be swayed easily by your opinion. I will in no way abandon this story no matter how long between updates, which hopefully will not be very long anymore. Tell me what you thought of this chapter by reviewing. Again, sorry. Thank you for staying with me and reading :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi! Here is chapter 7. I'm sorry, I know I said I would post it soon, but then stuff came up and it became part of my 9 days pf fanfic on tumblr. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Dislclaimer: I do not own the characters, they all belong to the wonderful Cassandra Clare**

"She'll always love you, no matter what," still rung in Alec's ears as he heard the door slam behind him. How could she still love him after she found out? He was disgusting, dirty in the eyes of the Clave. Even through his own eyes he was ashamed. Out of everyone, why did it have to be him? Why couldn't he just fall for a shadowhunter girl like he was supposed to? Thoughts like these burdened Alec through almost every second of every day. Why him? His mind was always so negative, except when he was with Magnus. Only then would he question just how lucky he was rather than why the universe seemed to single him out for this torture.

Alec turned around, expecting to see Isabelle hot on his heels and ready to argue until she was blue in the face. She tried not to push him when it came to telling people, but ever since she found out he was seeing Magnus, she had been bringing it up more often. He understood that all she wanted him was to be happy, but didn't she get it? People weren't as accepting as she was; they wouldn't see him the same way. He would be lesser in every single way imaginable. Isabelle so was blind to the fact. Why couldn't she just get it and leave it alone?

Isabelle wasn't really the problem here and Alec knew it. Buried underneath his annoyance for his sister was crushing guilt he felt every time he looked at Magnus. Despite his best efforts, Magnus could never quite cover that look of hurt. His face would remain emotionless, except for his eyes. They conveyed everything. Alec would always see his eyes shift down, the eyelids drooping. Those bright gold-green eyes lost a little bit of their luster. It destroyed Alec. But what could he do?

"She'll always love you, no matter what," that damn sentence kept repeating itself. Doubt slip through the cracks. He was always on very good terms with his mother. He remembers her coming into the room at night, singing away the darkness. Her voice, filled with motherly love, would float around the room. There was no doubt of her affection for her children, so why would his sexuality matter to her? It isn't as if he had changed. Alexander Gideon Lightwood: brother, son, warrior.

His mind was made; he was going to tell Maryse. He wouldn't hide anymore. He was free now, free to love who he wanted. Isabelle was right. She tended to be when it came to stuff like this. She was right when she said Magnus was interested in him, wasn't she? Everything was going to be okay; his lips twitched into a small smile at the thought.

Finally looking up, Alec realized he had traveled far from Magnus's apartment. He barely recognized where he was. Looking around for which direction he wanted to go, he saw two men walking down the street. They were holding hands, shoulders brushing up against each other, and completely absorbed by the other. They looked happy. But Alec wasn't the only person whose attention they held. All around them, Alec noticed a few looks of disgust quickly hidden when the couple passed. Is that how people would treat him? Would they walk by him and avoid him like trash. Turning their nose up and thinking how dare he put his filth in their presence?

Maryse might not hate him, but would she be disappointed in him? She wouldn't just leave it at that. She would probably go on and tell his father. Robert Lightwood was a strict man and he wouldn't stand for it. He would try to cover it up, but eventually people would know. People always knew when something was up. He would have to hide anymore. Alexander Gideon Lightwood: the gay son who brought disgrace onto his family.

Was Magnus really worth it? How long would Magnus stay with him before he got bored? Alec knew he meant a lot to Magnus right now; it was hard not to see that Magnus liked him, but one day it will be over. Why risk everything for the sake of a few moments of peace? It wasn't as if Magnus was in love with him.

**I hope the wait was worth it. Let me know by reviewing it. I would love to hear your comments! If you would like the story to go a particular way, let me know. I'm pretty open to ideas and would love to hear them! Thank you for reading :)**


End file.
